A Second Chance
by alligatorpie
Summary: What if at the end of Eclipse, the Volturi had given Bree a second chance? One-shot.


**A/N: This is a idea that I had one day while I was writing, and I couldn't stop thinking about it until I wrote it down, so here it is. This is what would have happened if, in Eclipse, the Volturi had given Bree a second chance. One shot. Please review!**

Bree's POV

"Felix?" The one they had called Jane said. I didn't like the way she looked at me. She looked bored.

"Wait." The bronze haired man who was next to the human girl said. Jane raised an eyebrow. "We could explain the rules to this young one." he continued. "She doesn't seem unwilling to learn. She didn't know what she was doing." He was talking about me like I wasn't there. I had always hated it when people did that.

"Of course," The leader, Carlisle, said. "We would certainly be prepared to take responsibility for Bree."

"Take responsibility for her?" Jane repeated. Carlisle nodded. "You do realize that if you 'take responsibility' for her, that if she does anything that causes us to return, you will all be punished?" Carlisle nodded again. "Fine." Jane said. "Consider yourselves warned. By the way, Bella, Caius will be so interested to know that you're still human."

"The date is set." The dark-haired, pixie-like one said. "Perhaps we'll come to visit you in a few months."

Jane shrugged, and turned to Carlisle. "It was nice to meet you, Carlisle—I'd though Aro was exaggerating. Well, until we meet again..."

The black-cloaked vampires backed away. I watched until they were out of sight. The yellow eyed vampires all relaxed. The human girl gazed at me. I looked away.

Carlisle and the other blond male approached me. Carlisle knelt down in front of me.

"Bree," he said, "we are going to take you back to our home. Bella will be there. Do you think you can handle it?"

"Bella?" I asked, confused.

"The human." The other blond clarified. I looked back at Carlisle and nodded. He grabbed my elbow and helped me to my feet.

"Edward, Alice, take Bella back to the house." Carlisle said.

Edward and Alice each had one of Bella's elbows. They didn't turn as they retreated. I could tell that they didn't trust me. I didn't trust me either.

The big dark haired male came towards me. The beautiful blond girl was right behind him. The woman with caramel colored hair took Carlisle's hand.

"Emmett, Jasper, will you keep a hold on her while we run?" Carlisle asked. The other blond and dark haired one nodded.

I saw Edward in the distance, pulling Bella into his arms. He and Alice turned away from us and ran.

Emmett and Jasper – I didn't know which one was which – each took one of my arms, and we ran. Carlisle and the woman holding his hand were leading, the blond girl was behind me.

We were on a different path than Edward, Alice, and Bella had taken, for which I was grateful.

We ran for a few minutes before we cam to a big, white house. As Jasper and Emmett led me to the stairs, I smelled Bella's fresh trail leading into the house. My throat ripped into flames. I groaned. The blond male squeezed my arm. It didn't feel like a warning; it felt sympathetic, like he knew exactly how painful this was and was sorry I had to go through it.

Carlisle held the front door open, and we walked through it. I saw the pixie-like one run down the stairs.

"Jasper!" She cried, sounding relieved. She threw herself at the blond. So the blond was Jasper, the dark haired one was Emmett. The bronze haired one came down the stairs slower than the pixie.

"Carlisle," He said. "We need to go to La Push. Jacob..." He trailed off, glancing back up the stairs.

"Alright. Are you coming with me, Edward?" Carlisle asked. Edward nodded and they walked out the door.

Glancing at Jasper and the pixie, I saw that they were just hugging, which was good, as I'd never been one for stomaching PDA's. Jasper let go of all of her but her hand.

"Go to Bella, Alice." He said. "She needs you right now." I noticed that he had a very subtle southern accent.

Alice nodded, squeezed his hand, and shot back up the stairs. The woman with caramel colored hair motioned to Emmett and Jasper, who lead me to the couch and pushed me down onto it.

The woman crouched down in front of me. Not in a defensive position, or a stance that said she was going to attack; just lowering herself to my eye level.

"Bree," She said softly. "My name is Esme. This is Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie." She motioned behind her to Jasper, Emmett, and the blond girl, Rosalie. "Alice is upstairs, Edward and Carlisle just left."

I was having trouble concentrating on what she was saying. My thirst was quickly becoming over powering with a human so close.

Jasper stepped forward and put his hand on Esme's shoulder. "She needs to hunt before we can tell her much more. Keep it to the essentials."

Esme glanced up at him and nodded. Looking back at me, she said, "Bree, my family and I survive on the blood of animals, not humans. If you go hunting right now, you'll be hunting animals. Do you understand what I'm telling you?" She asked gently. I nodded. She stood up.

"I'll take her." Jasper said.

"I'll come, too." Emmett said.

Esme nodded. "Stay close." She murmured.

Jasper and Emmett led me outside and into the forest. We broke into a run. After a few minutes, we slowed and stopped.

"Don't breathe." Jasper told me. I stopped mid-breath. Jasper closed his eyes. Emmett was standing back against a tree. If I wanted to run, to leave, this was my chance. Emmett and Jasper weren't paying attention. I could run, and never look back.

But...Did I want to run? If I left, would they tell the other vampires, the ones who wanted to kill me? Surely they would, and even if I could outrun Emmett and Jasper, I wouldn't be able to outrun the others. They couldn't be very far; we had all been in the clearing less than ten minutes ago.

But even if I was sure I could outrun them all, would I? They were good people. People who were willing to risk their lives to help me, someone they don't even know.

Jasper opened his eyes.

"Is it safe?" Emmett asked.

"The closest human is more than fifty miles away." Jasper responded. "As long as we stay in this general area, we'll be fine." Jasper stepped behind me and took a firm hold on my upper arms. Just in case.

"Bree," Jasper said quietly. "Close your eyes." I obeyed. "Take a deep breath. Listen hard."

I could hear the loud, wet sound of a heart beating close by. I smelled a warm, tangy, unappealing scent. Terrible and wonderful at once. Nothing about the scent was good, yet my mouth watered.

"Go after it." Jasper instructed me quietly, releasing my arms.

I opened my eyes, and moved silently through the forest. I was aware of Jasper and Emmett close behind me. I saw the animal that went with the scent and sound, and lunged. The elk made a shocked yelp as it crashed to the ground.

I sank my teeth into it's neck. It let out another yelp, this one louder than the first. The taste of the blood was almost as unappealing as the scent, but it quenched the fire. The animal stopped it's struggles and yelps before it was drained.

When it was, I pushed myself off of it, and sat on the ground next to the carcass. I wiped the back of my hand across my mouth. It didn't do much, as my hands were also covered in blood. I wiped them on my jeans.

Jasper moved forward and held a hand out to me. I took it, and he pulled me to my feet.

"Again?" He asked. I nodded and closed my eyes. I smelled another elk and ran after it. After I finished that one, I stood again.

"Those are _so_ gross." I said. Jasper and Emmett both laughed. Jasper moved closer.

"You get used to it." He promised with a smile. I smiled back.

I liked Jasper. I had the feeling he knew exactly how I felt. I knew I would get along with him, and Emmett. Real friends. Not like my friendship with Sara, or any of my human friends.

And then I positive I wanted to stay.

**A/N: Please let me know what you think, and if you want me to continue. **


End file.
